From This Moment On
by GoldstarLesbian
Summary: Madge x Katniss wedding.


**Yes, yet another MadgexKatniss fanfic. I just can't get enough of them. I'm not sure this turned out exactly as I would have liked it to, but in any case, I hope you all enjoy! xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games but I do own your soul muahaha.**

* * *

"_You look beautiful."_

She heard the voice but the body was not present.

Stood in front of the full length mirror, the blonde fixed her veil atop her head, smoothing it back perfectly before running her hands along the fabric of her dress, tilting her head slightly while looking at herself.

"_Absolutely stunning, darling."_

She smiled. Yet another voice, though this one was deep, hearty and full of happiness just as it had once been. God, how she missed those voices.

Madge Undersee turned from the mirror in hopes they would be there; in hopes of finding the faces that once belonged to the voices of which she was hearing – her parents. Of course, they had been long gone. They had been obliterated by a single bomb that dropped on her home eight years ago to the date. She chose this date for her wedding in hopes of finding some sort of happiness in it; in making it a day that would make them proud. They wouldn't have wanted her to spend the day crying. They'd want her to spend it _remembering._

"**I love you,"** she whispered. Though the room was empty she knew her parents were there. Watching. Smiling. Being proud that their only daughter had found love. The room was empty but she knew just outside the doors were a group of her closest friends and soon to be family.

And Katniss would be there to.

Katniss, the love of her life, would be waiting for her at the end of the trail sprinkled with petals, wearing a dress just as extravagant as Madge's and looking more beautiful than she could have ever expected her too. It was all so perfect.

The wedding.

The dress.

The guests.

Katniss, most of all.

Madge took a deep breath, grabbing the small bouquet of flowers and walking over to the door. She was more nervous than she'd ever hoped to be but her excitement of being wed to Katniss wrote over any bad feeling she was experiencing. She reached forward, grasping the handle of the door and twisted it open slowly, revealing herself to the room.

As much as she wanted to look around the room and smile a silent thanks to all of her guests, the moment her eyes fell on Katniss she couldn't look away no matter how hard she tried. Madge promised herself she wouldn't cry but already she could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she made her way down the isle, beaming at Katniss. Smiling bigger than she ever had before. Feeling happier than she ever had before. Knowing that this day would no longer be a day of sadness, but a day of remembrance and love.

Finally reaching the end of the isle, she passed off her bouquet and took Katniss' hands in her own, gently stroking her soft skin with her thumbs. All eyes were on them, but to Madge Katniss was the only on in the room. All she could see was her in her beautiful gown, her hair simply done the way it always was and just the way Madge liked it. Everything about her was utter perfection. Madge caught a glimpse of something with a slight sparkle only to look down and notice that Katniss was proudly sporting the gold mockingjay pin in which Madge had given her so many years ago.

"_The first time I saw you, I knew there was something different about you. You were gentle, and kind, and just as beautiful as you are today. Times were hard then. I know I never gave you the time of day and I regret that about my past, but I made a promise to myself that when I knew I could love you fully I would give you my future. And I am. I have never met someone so intelligent, so loving, so beautiful. Even after all the hurt you've been given, you welcome everyone with open arms and a warm heart. I admire you so much, Madge. I love you more than life. From this moment on, I am yours to keep forever."_

Katniss' vows were more than Madge could have expected. Most of the time she never proclaimed her love for Madge in public, but in private because she felt it to be more meaningful, more intimate. It was strange to Madge for Katniss to be saying all of that in front of a crowd of people, but then again, maybe Madge was the only one she saw in the room.

Reaching up, Katniss wiped a stray tear from Madge's face who had been moved by her words. _"Shh," _she soothed her quietly so only she could hear, and Madge could feel her grip tighten on her hands in comfort. _"I love you," _she whispered to her, and Madge smiled at her, wetting her lips before opening her mouth to speak.

"**You have made my world complete, Katniss. Never in my life have I met someone so brave, so headstrong and passionate. So beautiful," **she smiled at her before continuing.** "I pined after you for years. Wished to make you mine. Wished you'd exchange even just a glance with me, and if I was lucky that you'd exchange words with me. I have all of that and more now. I couldn't ask for a better life, better friends," **she finally looked out into the crowd now, smiling at them before turning her attention back to Katniss, **"better love. You're it for me. You may not have known it, but you always have been." **Madge laughed slightly – a nervous laugh – and sniffled. Her emotions were getting the better of her. **"You are my everything, and you will be until the end of time."**

A few sniffles could be heard from the crowd who too had been moved by both Katniss' and Madge's speeches to each other. Madge took a moment just to smile at Katniss who then leaned in, kissing her. Madge wrapped her arms around Katniss' neck and kissed her back, smiling at her once she pulled away. **"I love you," **she told her, kissing her again.

"_I love you too, Mrs. Madge Everdeen."_


End file.
